


Wipe it

by Moonlit_Raven



Series: Slate-Grey Style: A Levi Ackerman and Reader Collection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cleaning, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern Day, Modern Era, Oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Raven/pseuds/Moonlit_Raven
Summary: It seems as though your cleaning isn't quite up to Levi's standards...
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Series: Slate-Grey Style: A Levi Ackerman and Reader Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Wipe it

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment from @lilsashaa

_“Wipe. Wipe. Wipe it down. Wipe.”_

Ever since being on lockdown and losing your job due to the virus, you’ve spent an embarrassing amount of time on social media, TicTac in particular. You’ve seen all the new dances and recognize all the most popular audios. You’ve never really tried filming any of your own, a bit self-conscious since the majority of users seem to be half your age or so. It didn’t really bother you that much, seeing as you never even dreamed of becoming a famous internet sensation or what-not. Honestly speaking, you were content with your 2 followers, 0 views, and 0 likes.

Being bored in the house all day with nothing to really do, though, had your mind coming up with ideas you never would have entertained if you had something to actually keep you occupied. You had seen multiple “Wipe it down” challenge videos and currently had the audio stuck on repeat in your head. After spotting the tiniest smudge on the mirror from the corner of your eye, you decide that you might as well hop onto the trend as well.

You really didn’t put much thought or planning into this spur-of-the-moment idea, but nonetheless, you got up from the pristine ivory sofa in the living room and made your way over to the kitchen to grab some supplies. Bending down to open up the left cabinet underneath the sink, you couldn’t help the small smile that appeared onto your face. As usual, all the disinfectants, wipes, and other assorted cleaning supplies were in the usual spot and organized in a specific order that your boyfriend had long ago ingrained into you. Grabbing the glass cleaner and a pale blue microfiber cloth, you were finally ready to film your very first TicTac.

Standing up, you gently nudge the cabinet closed with your foot. Leaving the kitchen area, you make your way back to the mirror that had caught your attention earlier. It was situated right in the entry hallway of the apartment, and more often than not, you could be seen making last minute adjustments to your appearance before leaving the apartment. It was a simple mirror and the minimalist aesthetic fit well with the rest of the apartment’s furniture and overall vibe.

As you stand in front of the mirror, you realize that you have a small problem. To film this specific video, you would need one hand to spray the glass cleaner and another to wipe the mirror. You weren’t sure how exactly you would film it all, given the fact that your hands would be full and there really wasn’t anything you could use to mount your phone on or prop against. You look thoughtfully at the mirror for another moment before lightly chuckling.

_Why were you getting so caught up in the little details? It’s not like this is really that big of a deal anyway…_

Silently laughing at yourself, you decide to just spray the mirror beforehand and place the bottle down, allowing you to film with one hand and wipe with the other. Having settled that small setback, you pull out your phone from your back pocket and open up the surprisingly addictive application. After checking to see that you selected the correct audio and making sure the sound was coming through your headphones, you got down to business.

_“Wipe. Wipe. Wipe it down. Wipe.”_

Watching over the video you just recorded, you couldn’t help but laugh at yourself. The best word to describe what you just saw would be “awkward”, but given that you had no prior experience with this kind of thing and had no idea what you were doing, you weren’t too hard at yourself. After playing through the short clip a second time, you decide to try again.

_“Wipe. Wipe. Wipe it do-”_

Slate-grey. Slate-grey eyes. Narrowed. Unamused. Eyebrow raised, mouth drawn into a straight line.

Surprised at the sudden reflection in the mirror, you accidentally drop your phone onto the polished hardwood floor. You didn’t hear the door open at all, and you weren’t even expecting to see the short-statured man until later since he was going to be meeting up with Erwin for lunch. Quickly turning around, you pull down your headphones and face your boyfriend, phone temporarily forgotten at your feet.

“L-Levi! I thought-”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Sheepishly, you can’t help but blush. Levi isn’t amused at all, and to be honest, you wouldn’t be surprised if he took personal offense at the way you had been wiping the mirror’s surface.

“You know how I downloaded that one app the other week, right?” you begin, finally bending down to pick up your phone and turning the screen over to show him which application you were talking about in particular.

He glances over before rolling his eyes and scoffing at you.

“Tch, the one that keeps you up until 4AM, laughing to yourself like a deranged lunatic,” he comments, making you flush even more red under his unimpressed stare.

“Okay, yeah, fine,” you concede, seeing as he was telling the truth, “And it’s not like I’m on the app like that _every_ night, but that’s not the point!”

He fixes you with his classic “dead-eyed” stare, even though you can still see his affection for you shining through. Taking another look at your phone, the mirror now sporting the tell-tale streaks of improper cleaning, the forgotten bottle of glass cleaner on the floor, and the slightly dampened microfiber cloth in your hand, he shakes his head in annoyance.

“If you’re going to film a shitty video, at least wipe the proper way, brat.”

He grabs the bottle off the floor and swipes the cloth from your hand, all while telling you to pay close attention. Giving the mirror two quick sprays, he demonstrates the proper way to wipe down a mirror.

Unbeknownst to him, you film the whole thing. There was just something about seeing Levi clean that you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it was necessary but I changed the name of a popular application for legal reasons just in case lol


End file.
